


At the End of the Day

by muckkles



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muckkles/pseuds/muckkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy fenders ficlet I wrote as a birthday gift for the lovely Breezy aka actualhawke. </p><p>Modern/College AU.</p><p>Can eventually fit into the universe of my fenhanders fic Three's Company or stand on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

Fenris stepped away from the oven he had been looking into when the door to the apartment banged open. He watched as Anders shuffled in and dropped his bag by the door before moving to plunk himself down in the corner of their threadbare couch. Anders ran both hands down his face and grumbled to himself as Fenris sat down on the opposite end. 

“Rough day?” Fenris asked.

Anders leaned forward to try and untie his boots and said, “Like you wouldn’t believe. Exams are brutal enough as is but I forgot I signed on for a shift at the clinic this afternoon as well so you know… mentally and physically exhausted and all that. Same old, same old.” He eventually gave up trying to undo the knots in his laces and slumped back into the cushions with a frustrated noise. Fenris picked up the leg nearest him and placed it on his lap to work on the laces himself. Anders gave him a tired smile, “Thanks, love.”

When both shoes and socks were removed Fenris slid onto the floor in front of the couch to get a better angle and began rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles into the bottom of one foot. Anders made an appreciative noise and all but melted into the couch. Fenris dug his thumbs in harder and chuckled when Anders closed his eyes and groaned.

After he was done with the first foot, Fenris placed a soft kiss on top of it and moved on to the second.

“Did you just put your mouth on my stinky foot?” Anders said in mock horror.

Fenris glanced up briefly then shrugged and returned his attention to his task, “Your ass is stinkier than your foot but I don’t hear you complaining when I put my mouth on _that_.”

Anders snorted and collapsed into loud laughter. He held his stomach and folded in on himself as he tried to contain his amusement. Fenris jerked back to avoid getting kicked in the face by the foot that was yanked from his grip. He smirked as he watched his boyfriend come down from his laughing fit. 

Anders grinned and sighed as he wiped tears from his eyes, “I can’t believe you have some people fooled into thinking you’re some kind of serious asshole oh my god.”

“I’m not trying to fool anyone. It’s not my fault people make assumptions.” Fenris crawled back up onto the couch and placed a knee on either side of Anders’ hips. 

Anders settled his hands on Fenris’ waist. “I think you secretly get off to acting all angry and aloof around strangers,” he said and leaned up toward Fenris, eyes fixed on the other man’s lips. 

Fenris cupped Anders’ jaw with his left hand and used the other to brush the loose hair that had fallen out of Anders’ bun away from his face.

“Ridiculous. Why would I need to get off to strangers when I have you right here in front of me?”

Fenris heard Anders’ breath catch. He held still just a beat longer then closed the distance between them and carefully slotted their lips together. Anders moaned and easily opened his mouth to allow Fenris’ tongue entry. They exchanged slow lazy kisses until eventually Anders laughed softly and pulled back, rubbing his hands up Fenris’ arms and down his back.

“Wow, I honestly can’t remember the last time we had a home cooked dinner. Then there was the foot massage and now this? You know our anniversary isn’t til next month right?”

Fenris chuckled and leaned forward until their foreheads touched, “I am aware, believe me. Hawke and Isabela have been hounding me about party details. Apparently our relationship is cause for group celebration.”

Anders grinned, “Or just an excuse to get wasted if I know the two of them.”

“Very true,” Fenris said, grimacing. 

Anders wrinkled his nose suddenly and turned his head slightly toward the kitchen, “Did you leave the stove on? I smell burning.”

Fenris’ eyes widened, “The garlic bread!” He shot off the sofa and dashed to the oven where tendrils of smoke were beginning to leak out. 

Anders laughed when he looked over to see Fenris in oversized oven mitts staring dejectedly down at a tray of blackened bread crusts. Fenris thrust the offending sheet onto the stove and kicked the door to the oven closed as Anders stepped up next to him. He smiled and kissed Fenris on the temple.

“It’s okay. Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody ha- oof!” Anders bent over when Fenris shoved his elbow into his stomach. 

“I cannot believe you are quoting Hannah Montana at me right now!” Fenris tried to frown but a smile worked its way onto his face and eventually they were both laughing again. 

At the end of any given day, it was little moments like this that let Fenris know he was in a good place. They were happy and content and determined to face life together. 

And he never wanted these good feelings to end.


End file.
